


LavaShipping *One Shot*

by DaFlameDFZ



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, just fluff, lavashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: Basically just fluff without any form of plot.I don't even know





	LavaShipping *One Shot*

Cole's POV

We had just won the blade cup, and I had unlocked my true potential, there was one thing that bothered me. After I successfully did the Triple Tiger Sasha, why did Kai snuggle to my chest? I blushed just thinking about it.

'No, dang it Cole, he doesn't like you like that.' I told myself for the thousandth time. It was honestly hard to not to rush over to the spiky haired hot head and tell him how I feel, but at the same time, it would be difficult to deal with the more then obvious denial I was going to get. Its better for me to just not bring it up.

I sighed as I entered the four of ours shared room. Ya, the Bounty did have enough room at first for all of us to have our own room, but if that were the case then we would have a problem with our training. When I entered the room, I noticed that there was a little red book on Kai's bunk, which was just below mine. I tried to ignore it as I went to work on my art book, drawing to my heart's content.

After an hour, my mind was yelling at me to read the book, so I jumped off my bunk and picked up the book. I sat on Kai's bed as I read.

I can't believe I'm doing this, but hey, if it works then it's worth it, I just hope none of the guys find this or I'm toast.

I had to laugh at that. 'Great job at keeping this hidden Kai.'

Well, since Nya recommend I let out my feelings this way, I'll try it. Mainly because I know I have problems.

I turned the page, even more interested then before. 'Kai is trying to change? How long has he had this book?' Without reading, I looked through the book, only to find that there were only two pages written on. I sighed and read the first entry, hoping to get my awnsers.

Today, we got a fang Blade. Well, we had it then lost it again. Stupid snakes.

I can't believe how good of a dancer Cole is though, it's mesmerizing to watch him gracefully move his body to the beat. Not to mention he won the Cup for us, with that seemingly impossible dance move. I kind of forgot the name.

But after he won the Cup for us, I might have done something that gave it all away...

Why did I have to do that? If he asks, I could always say I got aught up in the moment, but...

I stared at the page again. 'Does Kai like me?' Almost the whole page was about me, and he not once said anything bad about me. 'Oh First Spinjizu Master! Kai does like me!'

I blushed and set the book down where I found it, then I got up and looked at the clock. 8 p.m. 'Kai usually stays up another hour, but Jay and Zane will be coming in to sleep soon.' I picked up the book again and put it under the bed. 'Nobody looks there, so Jay won't find it.' I honestly wasn't worried about Zane finding out about what seemed to be me and Kai's mutual crush. He'd be cool with it all. Its always Jay you have to worry about.

Just as I predicted, Zane and Jay walked in, already dressed in their pajamas, and jumped into their bunk.

I walked out, letting those two get some rest. 'Where would Kai be?' I looked in the kitchen, dinning room, and living room before I found him training with his Golden Weapon.

I smiled as he slashed at the dummies Jay and Nya made, always hitting exactly where he aimed. "Looking good Kai!" He stopped and looked at me, but he didn't take his mask off. To be honest. I never planned out what I was going to say to him.

"What's up Cole?" He asked. "We need to talk." He looked at me confused and took his mask off. "Talk about what, Cole?" "Why did you snuggle to my chest after I won the Blade Cup?" He blushed, his amber eyes darting to the ground. "I was just caught up in the moment." "You sure?" I took a step forward. "I'm sure." I smiled and took another step forward.

"Kai I read your journal." I waited for him to yell at me, to say that what I did was wrong, or even a denial that he has a journal. Instead, he blushed a darker shade of pink. "Y-you did?"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Yes I did." He looked as though he was expecting to be hit, or to be put down. Without thinking I pulled him close to me, smashing my lips to his.

Kai took a second before kissing me back, and we spend a few moments in pure bliss.

But we had to pull away, mainly because we could hear Sensei Wu opening a door and walking to where we were. After a whole speech from Sensei about curfew unless you have good reason to be up, we walked back to our room.

Only to see Jay and Zane fully making out on the bottom bunk.


End file.
